


It’s personal

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Party, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, three way, twins Anakin&Vader, 大学AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 是小王跟双胞胎的cp。欠揍的小王的3p。不满夜店里遇到的帅哥更喜欢padme，小王开始了报复。结果就是把自己搭了进去，被双胞胎翻来覆去的xxx，这个小坏蛋怎么可能罢休，受到的羞辱一定会找回来！
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	It’s personal

“——他吗？”  
捏着烟的手比划了一下。  
在震耳的音乐声和狂跳的心动中，这种优雅清亮的女声，显得十分细弱。  
Padme侧过头，在烟熏色眼影下颇为轻佻的打量着对面吧台边的人。  
很不错，高大，健壮，简直散发让人性欲爆棚的荷尔蒙气息。夜店斑斓耀眼的灯光不断闪过英俊美丽的脸庞，让他看上去沉静而羞涩，像是博物馆里精心设计过的雕像——神在创造他之前，一定有过很多练习。  
“你输定了。”  
Obiwan凑到她的耳边，用力吸了一口她指尖的香烟。他微微张开嘴，用舌尖将红唇中暗灰缭绕的烟雾轻轻拨弄，缓缓吹向Padme的耳朵。  
“不，亲爱的，这种年轻的高中生显然会喜欢跟成熟神秘的姐姐搭讪。”Padme聊侃道。  
Obiwan鄙夷的仰起头，让金色波浪般的发卷散开，露出奶白色带着粉晕的脸颊。他更像青春期过分圆润的女孩，任性，自我，又是令人极度迷恋的小混蛋。  
“想试一下吗？”Obiwan单手打开自己的烟盒，随意叼了一根在嘴里。  
“无聊。”Quinlan对这两人习惯性的约炮攀比表示麻木。  
“当然。”Padme毫不犹豫的回答，她把自己的烟掐灭在大理石台上，拿起酒杯起身。  
“输的人晚上睡Quinlan。”

“接受现实吧。”活了二十几年的Quinlan表示，这是自己见过最惨烈又无聊的事情。  
那个英俊的年轻人在见到Padme的一瞬间就被她迷住了，蓝色的眼睛里迸发出让人融化的热情，毫无掩饰对与她的渴望和爱慕，完全无视了身边转来转去的Obiwan。用Obiwan的话——一只粘死在苍蝇板上无法转向的臭虫。  
“品味不同。”Quinlan拍拍Obiwan的肩膀安慰道。  
“低俗的很，现在还有哪个Alpha会执着于大胸和——。”他说了一半，身边的人突然把杯子砸碎在了地上。  
即使在混乱的酒吧，依然引起了小范围内一点骚动。  
“他会后悔的。”Obiwan低声说道，牙齿咬的格格作响。他低垂的睫毛突然掀起，蓝色的眸子在灯光下晦暗发黄，带着怒火望向对面得意卖弄的Padme。  
Quinlan觉得这个麻烦的小混蛋喝多了，但恶作剧的天性让他跃跃欲试。完全忘记了要把Obiwan安全的送回家，并让Qui-Gon以为他们真的只是去了考试季前的课业讨论小组。  
“他会的。”Quinlan说道，狡猾的笑起来。“哦，我们一定要把你遭到的痛苦还给他。”

Vader有些不耐烦的多散着舞池中拥挤的人群，他试图拍开狂舞的肉体，眯着眼回避炫目乱晃让人微微发热的灯光。  
一只冰冷的小手突然握住了他的手腕，力度并不大，但已经让他无法甩开。Vader回头，一张可爱的小脸被迎面而来的白光照亮，他惊了一下，被灯光照的有些下腹躁动，不安的跺了两下脚。  
“你约了人吗？”听他的声音，Vader才惊觉这个穿着黑色吊带裙的姑娘，是个男孩子。灯光下，那双浅蓝色纯洁无辜，带着一点微醺的涣散直白的望着他。  
他从未遇到过这种搭讪，也从未见过这么年轻漂亮的男孩，Vader的脑袋被急促震动的低音搅得混乱，不知怎么回答。  
只在他恍惚之间，那个柔顺金发的小脑袋忽然贴在了胸口，隔着单薄的衬衫一点点湿润透到了他肌肤上。很难控制， Vader艰难的咽了下口水，有点感激狂热的音乐和叫喊淹没了心跳的砰砰声。  
“你喝多了。”他试图推开身上的人，可手指却不小心碰到了少年柔软的腰部。那是种较弱，脆弱又极具吸引力的磁石，好像隐藏在这种嘈杂夜店中，一些隐蔽罪恶的毒，只要接触就会深陷其中。  
“你约了什么人吗？“Obiwan贴着他的胸小声重复了一遍，仿佛真的喝多了。柔软的瘫在了Vader胸前，那双体温偏低的小手顺着紧绷的腹肌慢慢滑动，感受着衣料下青涩懵懂的紧张和僵硬。  
他扬起头，浓密的浅棕色睫毛微微颤动，涂抹到鲜红的嘴唇迷茫的微微张开。从Vader的角度，能看到一点蜷缩的舌尖在左右滑动。  
“我没有约人。”Obiwan自顾自的说道，抬高手臂搂住了他的脖子，整个人挂在Vader胸前，像只耍赖发嗲的猫科动物。  
感觉到下腹有点坚硬的东西碰到了自己，他笑起来，按着Vader的脖子迫使两人的脸慢慢贴近。  
“感觉到了。”Obiwan暧昧的低声说道，在混乱的音乐和奔放的嚎叫中，有点温柔，有点狡猾，充满天真烂漫，不明所以的呻吟。他歪过头，让两人的嘴唇贴在接吻前一瞬的暧昧，太亲密了，Vader已经感觉到了情欲的热气透过两人近在咫尺又并未触及的肌肤，从头到脚点燃了他的神经。  
“感觉到什么？”Vader脱口而出，他不知道自己说了什么。只是本能的在尴尬和无助中说了点什么。  
Obiwan的手，抚摸过他的脸颊，顺着吞咽的喉结向下，似有若无的划过他的前胸，小腹，停留在已经臌胀紧绷的下体上缓缓的用食指画圈。  
“你想约我。”他轻轻躲开了Vader凑过来的唇，只是让口红在Vader的嘴角留下一瞥艳丽色情的痕。  
躲避在拥挤的人群里，这样的暧昧和激情让Vader脸红耳热，又舍不得放开已经咬在嘴边的人，散发着迷人味道的Obiwan，他的金发中有一丝婴儿粉特有的甜味。  
“Vader。”Vader说道。他眸色晦暗盯着Obiwan光亮挺直的鼻尖，深深吸了口气，鼓起勇气问道，“我能约你出去吗？”  
Obiwan短促的笑了一下。  
危险的，被逼的，带着冷酷和讥讽。  
“不。”他说道，用力推开了身前的人。  
Vader突然感觉到下体一凉，来不及抓住，被抽走腰带后那双小手拽着他的裤子一下滑到脚面。  
刺眼的光将他笼罩在舞台中央，整个人从头到脚似乎被一盆冰水浇透，刚刚火热躁动的情欲瞬间被泼的一干二净。被背叛的恼火和被捉弄的羞辱，让他差点怒吼当场暴走。  
喧闹的舞池安静下来，他身边的人终于如愿以偿的留出了一点空隙。  
但这是暂时的，口哨声，尖叫声，聊侃的狂笑在房间里爆发出来。  
Obiwan趴在Quinlan的肩头前仰后合的笑出眼泪，他夸张的含着手指吹口哨。混杂在人群的戏虐中，看着局促恼火的人气的大吼，一边抬起手臂躲避着舞台探照灯，一边费劲的拎着下滑的裤子跌撞乱跑。  
像是被困在笼子里，炸毛嘶吼的公鸡。  
“我保证，这个家伙今晚绝对不缺人约。”Obiwan大喊道。  
“当然，”Quinlan耸耸肩，“他拥有我见过最大的鸡，没有之一。可惜，你没有机会跟他上床了。”  
Obiwan突然严肃的竖起手指，按在他的嘴唇上。  
“我讨厌你说这么丧气的话。  
这么漂亮的东西，绝对不会唯一的。”

夜店后门的霓虹灯下，Obiwan靠在墙上抽烟，他刚刚送走Padme，并装模作样的询问那个帅气完美的Alpha为何没跟她过夜。  
“哦，Obiwan，你心知肚明。”Padme撩了一下头发，愤怒的甩上车门离开了。虽然她不知道发生了什么，但可以肯定是这个失败的家伙在搞破坏。  
“输的人要睡Quinlan。”Obiwan大喊道。他咬着唇，按耐下得意的笑容，对着车里伸出的中指回比了一下。  
他把烟按在墙上掐灭，狠狠的转了两下。  
“Obiwan？”身后的人拍了他一下。  
Obiwan回头，整个人愣在那里。  
那个刚刚被自己捉弄了的家伙，正站在身后，一脸纯良无害的模样。  
“你叫Obiwan对吗？”Anakin有些不好意思的笑了一下，他很想挠挠头，但又怕自己看上去很幼稚。“刚刚Padme告诉我你的名字。”  
Obiwan的头皮一阵发麻，在这个没有人的巷子里，体型大了自己一倍的Alpha如果想报复的话，只要一拳。Obiwan盯着他伸过来的手，自己一定会吐血的。  
Padme，该死的。为什么要告诉他。  
“你准备回家了吗？”Anakin扬起头，露出自己最真诚善良的笑容，他抖了抖手里的钥匙问道，“希望有这个荣幸送你回去。”  
Obiwan完全不想坐上他的车，可是这个几乎能把自己笼罩到影子里的Alpha确实让他感觉到了生理性的压制和恐惧。  
Anakin也不难感觉到身边人的拘束，但他自然的将其归结为Omega的矜持和害羞。应该是Alpha主动一点，他暗自鼓励自己，要跟喜欢的人多说几句。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Obiwan吓了一跳，他仔细的观察了一下Anakin的表情，感觉到他并不像是在反讽，反而更加害怕。  
这个家伙怕不是刚刚被刺激到了。  
感觉到Obiwan的目光，Anakin更加紧张，他抬起眼，紧盯着Obiwan慞惶失措的脸孔生怕他被自己的鲁莽吓跑。  
“我很抱歉。”他的声音有点发抖。眼睛也立刻垂了下去，不敢再看Obiwan的表情，“你能跟我——，能给我你的电话号码吗？”  
这句话激怒了原本紧张的Obiwan，他别开紧绷的脸望着窗外，恨的牙齿哆嗦。  
如此拙劣的演技。  
想要借机报复吗？  
他才不会上这种当。  
Obiwan调整好了表情，回过头，用力吸了吸鼻子，让冷气中略带粉红的鼻翼轻轻抽动，显出少年特有的纯真可怜。  
“你想跟我交往吗？”  
Anakin愣了一下，手指哆嗦起来。  
“其实我一直都——，啊”他小小的呼声瞬间又被噎了回去。  
Obiwan已经凑过来，按着他的腿，抓着衣领将人拉到自己面前，恶狠狠的说道，  
“即使我对你做了这样的事？”  
Anakin有点莫名其妙，离心上人这样近让他智商停摆无法思考。整个人都在和亲吻他的冲动做斗争，这不道德，Anakin的脑海里咆哮着，他不能侮辱一个Omega。  
但他太可爱了，从在学校见到他的第一面，Anakin就沉迷的不可自拔。  
每天，都在想如何靠近。他甚至选了Qui-Gon教授无聊的理论课，只是为了能够看到那个活泼娇俏的小助教。  
可Obiwan并不认真，他也没有在Qui-Gon面前装出来的那么乖巧顺从。他记不住学生的名字，还总是忘记批改作业。许多次，Anakin看到过这个模范Omega躲在楼梯间角落里，跟不同的人接吻。  
“不论你做什么。”他听见自己的舌头终于动了。  
不论你做过什么，跟什么人交往过。  
我都一直渴望着你。  
柔软带着烟味的嘴唇贴在了嘴上，从一个轻柔的磨蹭碰触，慢慢演变成为了互相索取撩拨的亲吻。  
柔软嫩滑的舌头在他的口腔里来回滑动，闪躲，无法呼吸的压抑增加了情欲的热度，深入，掠夺，夹杂着烟草呛人的甘。  
Obiwan推开坚硬的胸肌，慢慢将盯着Anakin嘴唇的眼睛抬起来，怯生生，有一点犹豫，像是处子般躲闪羞怯又渴望尝试的勇敢。  
“那你要听我的。”Obiwan轻声说道。  
“我会的。”Anakin急忙高声回应，生怕错过表达忠诚的时机，如果不是在车里，他毫不怀疑自己回跪在Obiwan身前。  
这种真挚火热的爱意，在Obiwan看来是憨傻和愚蠢，他忍不住笑出声“是我的，最忠诚的小马驹。”  
Anakin也被这种比喻逗笑了，他从未感觉如此开心，“那你同意给我电话了吗？”  
Obiwan只能发出含糊的声音，两人纠缠的舌尖带着混合的口水着从嘴角一直流到脖子，他能够感觉到Alpha的下体已经硬挺。  
Anakin闭上眼睛，沉浸在梦幻般美好的温暖中，一只灵活的小手解开了他的腰带，顺势而入，抚摸着坚硬粗大的性器。  
“嗯——”生理性的满足，让他忍不住扬起头，发出满足舒适的喘息。  
“开到那个巷子里，没有人会发现。”Obiwan催促道，他听上去也已经无法忍耐了。  
只是一脚油门的事情，在Anakin终于转身扑过来的时候，这个娇小的Omega如同他身上的丝绸一般润滑，溜出了他的怀抱。  
碰——  
滴滴——  
车门被锁死了。  
Anakin一脸诧异的看着外面的人，Obiwan展示着手里偷来的钥匙，轻松的在手指上转了个圈，抛到了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
他单手撑着车顶，看着车内怒吼乱踹的Anakin，就像看着关在热锅里的蚂蚁。  
残忍，愚蠢，但令人很难不露出愉悦的笑容。  
“再见了，我愚蠢的小马驹。”  
他低头，在车窗上留下了一个鲜红的唇印。

————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 虱子多了不痒


End file.
